Counterparts
by NormanWhitesmith
Summary: (Written by Pikminfan) After a malfunction in a portal created by E. Gadd, Mario and Luigi are sent head over heels into a new dimension to face new difficulties and an ultimate enemy.
1. Chapter1

_Norman Whitesmith here to bring you something a bit different. This is actually something I didn't write with the exception of a few paragraphs at the end. This was written by my good friend Pikminfan and for whatever reason, her laptop wouldn't let her post the new story on her fanfiction account, so I'm here to do that. This is the only authors note you'll see from me in this story. I'll probably be writing a few small chunks throughout, but the rest will be written by Pikminfan, so enjoy her hard work. So all in all, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome. Without further ado, here's Counterparts._

 **Prologue: An Unexpected Adventure**

~Third Person Point of View~

"Please Mario?" Luigi asked his big brother.

"No Luigi I don't want to go." Mario replied as he drank his morning coffee.

"C'mon bro please?" Luigi asked again.

"No." Mario said.

"If you come with me to E Gadd's lab... I'll make you a Italian sub whenever you want." Luigi offered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's-A Go!!" Mario said making Luigi smile.

The two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom locked up their house and started heading towards Evershade Valley on their way to E Gadd's lab.

"I hope E Gadd doesn't do any experiments on us." Mario spoke in a sour tone.

"It's wasn't that bad Mario." Luigi said.

"Remember last time E Gadd showed us that gene splicer device? He used the DNA of a chicken on me!!" Mario complained.

"Oh yeah!! Your side effects were growing tail feathers, craving corn and you were laying eggs for a week!!" Luigi laughed while trekking towards their destination.

"It wasn't funny!!" Mario scolded.

"Sorry Bro." Luigi spoke as he stopped laughing. Other than that conversation the walk wasn't eventful.

~Luigi's Point of View~

Once we arrived at the lab E Gadd greeted us

"Hello Luigi my boy!! Oh and Hello Mario!!" He then escorted us to his research/experimenting room.

"Behold my latest invention!!" He exclaimed holding a strange ray gun with blinking lights.

"What is it?" Mario asked with a bored expression on his face.

"It's a Interdimensional portal ray!!" E Gadd stated.

"So basically a ray that'll take the user to any dimension?" I questioned.

"Why yes of course!! But it only has a limited amount of power for use... only enough for three times." E Gadd noted.

"How does it work?" Mario spoke with curiosity.

"Well I just have to input a few codes and press this button but it needs time to charge up." The scientist spoke as he started imputing a few codes. But before E Gadd could press the button the ray gun started glowing a golden color and started malfunctioning.

"This isn't supposed to happen?!? I haven't finished imputing the codes!!" E Gadd exclaimed as he tried to fix the device but in a matter of moments, the golden beam at the end of the barrel reached it's zenith, and before anyone could move the beam shot itself directly at Mario and I vaporizing us instantly in a golden light as the ray shot us to a unknown destination.

"OH NO!!" E Gadd shouted, his voice getting distorted as it felt like we were getting further away.

~Third Person Point of View~

After falling for what seemed to be like a eternity already, Mario and Luigi calmed down realizing that harm wasn't going to come to them. But within their veneer of false safety they barely notice their bodies beginning to change. The silence was deafening to Mario as he turned to face Luigi, he found that his baby bro was staring at him, however there was something peculiar about Luigi's appearance, particularly his eyes, but he could not place it. After staring at his little bro more, the answer hit Mario: Luigi's pupils were expanding ever so slowly. But that wasn't what was alarming about it. As the pupils expanded further, they overtook Luigi's sapphire blue irises, indicating that this was by no means normal. And by the looks of it, Luigi didn't know what was happening.

"L-Luigi what's wrong with your eyes? They're turning black."

The pitch black had already conquered and erased the blue that was once there and had started spreading across and overtaking the whites of Luigi's eyes.

"And you're getting smaller!!" Luigi exclaimed as true to his word Mario is indeed getting smaller.

Mario's mustache began losing it's luster as the once older Mario brother slowly regressed into his teenage form. His once calloused hands became softer and smaller, Mario's arms and legs were becoming shorter while his belly became less pudgy. The shirt and overalls became baggy and big, his gloves and shoes don't fit him anymore as he was instead of an adult now became a ten year old child. Luigi watched his shrinking brother in a mixture of shock and fear as the years seemingly flew off of Mario's body. In a matter of seconds, Mario looked like a ten year old child, drowning in his old work clothes he was wearing like a child trying to put on his father's clothes. Mario struggled to free his hand from the colossal shirt sleeve it was trapped in and let out a high-pitched whimper of panic when he saw his once worked and hardened hand became soft and a childish rosy pink in color.

"L-Luigi." Said the more childish Mario. "W-w-what happened to me?"

Luigi found he didn't know the words and pulled Mario over to him in a comforting embrace. Is this what it felt like to be an older brother? Luigi didn't have time to dwell on that, however, as a pain in his tail bone just above his rear shocked him out of his thought. After the pain subsided and a mysterious small ripping noise, Luigi looked behind himself to see what happened. A yelp of fear escaped the man's lips as he saw a small jet-black tail sticking out of a rip in his denim overalls, twitching back and forth to resound with Luigi's panic. Before he knew it, Luigi found himself beginning to shrink too, albeit at a slower pace than Mario was. Mario let out another whimper as Luigi let go of the hug due to Mario becoming too big.

Mario, much like Luigi watched him, could only stare at Luigi as a rather peculiar transformation overcame him. A ripple of bright electric yellow went through Luigi's hair as it changed color and gained a more fluffy appearance to it. Luigi looked up at Mario in panic as more of this yellow hair- no, fur began to grow and spread across his face. Luigi's ears began to stretch themselves out, growing bigger and gaining an almost triangular shape as they moved to the top of Luigi's head. As his facial structure began to change, Luigi lost his iconic nose and mustache in favor of a small black button nose. Watching this seemed to go in flashes for Mario.

 _Flash_

Luigi's gloves fell off as his hands got too small and twisted themselves into paws with virtually no fingers to speak of.

 _Flash_

Luigi's shoes and red candy-cane socks slipped off revealing more rabbit like hindpaws.

 _Flash_

Luigi was suddenly gone from view and nothing more than a squirming lump trapped in his own clothes he was wearing moments ago.

Mario quickly snatched up the green pile of clothes and grabbed out the warm gesticulating figure inside and pulled him out. Luigi could only stare at Mario as his small nose and tail twitched in fear, sitting in the cupped hands of his older brother. Luigi looked like a rodent of some sort, mostly like a tiny mouse of a black and yellow color palate.

"Pi-pichu, chu pi pichu?" (Mario, what's going on?) squeaked the small mouse like creature that was his brother.

Unfortunately, Mario had no time to respond as a bright light surrounded both brothers and it started to feel as if the fabric of reality around them was shattering. Mario could only hold Luigi close and pray he could protect his little brother.

A Big Thank You To Normanwhitesmith for helping me!!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the story idea!!


	2. Chapter2

~Third Person Point of View~

Lake Verity, one of the three lakes which houses the legendary being Mespirit the Pokemon of Emotions. On a particularly beautiful and sunny morning, Mespirit was having a lovely walk, greeting all of it's neighbors, also wild Pokemon. It was a seemingly normal and beautiful day, the sun's rays spreading it's warmth across the land, bird Pokemon flying in the vast blue sky, and many wild Pokemon going about their daily lives.

The legendary Pokemon of Emotion, Mespirit, was unaware of the great changes coming. Within a moment's notice, a sudden violent wind kicked up, far too powerful to be caused by any Pokemon, causing all inhabitants to run in terror and seek shelter.

"Make sure everybody gets to safety! I need to investigate the cause of this!" Mespirit telepathically communicated to a family of Machops, who promptly saluted and ran to help the smaller and weaker Pokemon to safety.

Mespirit soared up into the sky as clouds began to form a funnel shape. Mespirit prepared to use its powers to stop what seemed like a spontaneous tornado, but quickly stopped when the outline of a yellow circle appeared, before filling in and dumping two small shapes out of it. Mespirit, sensing life, quickly slowed their descents before suspending them in midair to have a look at them.

It was a small trainer boy along with what seemed like a newborn Pichu, both were in bad shape as they were covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Worried and concerned for their well being Mespirit quickly teleported the two children to nearby Sandgem Town. Unfortunately, Mespirit over estimated how high the ground was and sent the two figures plummeting about 10 feet to the ground with a thud.

~Luigi Point of View~

Darkness is all I can see as I drifted aimlessly in the inky abyss. I couldn't see nor couldn't feel anything but fear and loneliness.

"Mario? Where are you? Where am I? Somebody? Anybody?" I tried calling out but only silence answered me.

Suddenly, a bright golden light destroyed the darkness, almost blinding me as I flailed about, trying to cover my eyes.

A loud voice boomed through the infinity as it began to speak. "A darkness begins to take hold, The ancient prophecy begins to unfold, one being with a silvery soul the other a heart of gold, their shimmering light is a sight to behold, for with this power the beings light will stop the darkness's cold."

The voice echoed as thick darkness began to grip me and I blacked out.

With dreary eyes I woke up to find myself in a strange capsule hooked up to a bunch of machines and monitors. The walls of the room were covered in various charts and posters with images of strange creatures I've never seen before in my life.

"Pi Pichu.." (Mama Mia...) I exclaimed but then covered my mouth.

That's not my voice!! I thought in shock. My voice isn't very high pitched and squeaky it's usually deep and a bit nasally, I see a familiar sight, though Mario was hooked to a IV, covered in scratches and bruises while being unconscious. Luckily I wasn't far from him as my capsule was right next to his bed, hopefully I can wake him up and we can get out of here.

"Pi- Pichu!!" (Mario wake up!!) I called.

~Mario Point of View~

I groaned as I opened my heavy lidded eyes.

Mama Mia what a strange dream, I thought as I yawned though my vision was a bit blurry. I dreamed that I turned into a kid while my baby bro turned into a yellow mouse I added to my thoughts as I got up to find that it wasn't a dream as my arms are too short, hands not calloused, no mustache under my nose and my old clothes being baggy and big on my now small childish body.

"Pichu!!" (Mario!!) A voice broke me out of my initial shock, I turned to the capsule next to me to see a familiar sight.

"Luigi!!" I exclaimed as I helped Luigi out of the chamber and gave him a gentle hug to which he returned with his stubby arms. "We have to get out of here bro," I whispered as I tried to get out of the bed and away from this place.

~Third Person Point of View~

Carefully and as quietly as he could Mario got up while holding Luigi in his arms. The task was very difficult for the "older" Mario brother as his child like body greatly changed his center of gravity. Mario struggled with a lot of wires hooked up to him as well as trying not to trip over or have his clothes fall off (Though his gloves, socks, and shoes fell off) of him.

Thankfully Mario's trademark cap is still on his head while Luigi's trademark cap is in his overall pocket. But while trying to escape Luigi caught a strong scent of disinfectant which tickled his nose making him sneeze.

"Pi-Pi PICHU!!" (Ah-Ah-ACHOO!!) Luigi sneezed unintentionally unleashing a strong thundershock making Mario yelp in pain and accidentally knocking Mario out as he fell down with a big THUMP.

Nurse Joy was alert and headed to room to find a Pichu panicking over his unconscious trainer, she found it kinda cute as the Pichu tries to wake up his trainer by tapping his cheek. Once the red caped Mario brother woke up from the ordeal he saw the female nurse and asked her

"Who are you?"

XxX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea!!

Note: Thank you NormanWhitesmith for you help and support!!


End file.
